Patrick Ross
Patrick Ross is the main antagonist in the 1998 film Species II. He was originally an astronaut but while on a mission on Mars he was infected with alien DNA that turned him into a monstrous being. He was portrayed by Justin Lazard. History Patrick Ross and his three-person space crew arrive to Mars within 6 months. They first collect soil samples (and unknowingly find dormant alien DNA, which infects them by coming on board) and place the flag of the United States of America to symbolize that the human race has crossed the vast ocean of stars from Earth to Mars. A seven-minute time gap occurs at NASA, after which Patrick comes to and tells them there is no problem at all, looking forward to returning home to Earth, unaware that he and his crew have been exposed to the alien DNA contained within the soil samples. Upon returning to Earth 6 months later, he and his crew are under strict quarantine in which they must not engage in sexual activity for ten days. However, Patrick begins to disregard the advice, as during the night of a fundraiser, he is seen making out with a woman known as the Debutante in a lounge room. When he is called to give a speech, the Debutante invites him to her hotel suite upstairs when he's done. After the fundraiser, he goes up to the hotel suite to find the Debutante accompanied by another woman she says is her sister. Later, he is seen having unprotected sex with the Debutante and then her sister, which results in both women undergoing accelerated pregnancies with his alien hybrid children, killing them in the process. The next day after he takes his sons conceived through the Debutante and her sister to his family barn to hide them, he tries to consult with his father, unable to remember what happened after the fundraiser, but his father ignores his problems, believing his son will one day be the President of the United States, advising him to keep his priorities straight. On the night of the final day of the quarantine, he is with his fiancée, Melissa, at his country lodge, and Melissa begins to try and have sex with him, but he doesn't feel up to it. She tells him to relax, that she will do all the work, and the next day, he awakes to find her dead and another hybrid child born. He decides to commit suicide and dresses in his military uniform, takes a shotgun, and blows his head off, just as his friend, Dennis Gamble watches. Seconds later, his head regenerates and the alien side of him takes control, with the drive to mate with as many women as possible and produce as much offspring as possible. His victims and the mothers of his children are mostly prostitutes and strippers, whom he either buries or leaves behind after they give birth to his children, taking the said children back to his family barn. He later attempts to mate with another woman he finds at a supermarket and discovers that he is being watched through a telepathic link with Eve, who was bombarded with radiation to awaken her dormant alien genes to initiate telepathic contact with Patrick. He releases the woman and makes an attempt to get away, but is apprehended by Press and Dennis, who were looking for him. Unable to reach Eve when brought to the facility she's kept in, he escapes and heads back to the barn. Burgess then confronts Senator Ross with irrefutable evidence of Patrick's infection and demands that he'll help bring Patrick in. Afraid that the military will kill Patrick instead, Ross deduces he is at the barn, which is on property listed in Patrick's late mother's maiden name. When Ross apologizes to his son for treating him so coldly and tells him they will seek treatment for Patrick's infection together, Patrick's human side returns and he tearfully embraces his father. Suddenly, the alien side violently reasserts itself, killing Ross. Completely broken to his alien instincts, Patrick helps his hybrid children to cocoon, awaiting their rebirth as adults so that they can mate with humans, hoping to eventually destroy mankind. Meanwhile, Laura finds out that Dennis had resisted infection from the alien DNA due to his carrying a genetic flaw, and makes plans to infect the alien species with Dennis' DNA, as the species lacks immunity to human genetic diseases. As the team prepares, Eve breaks free from the lab to find Patrick. The team tails her, finds the barn and kills Patrick's brood. Eve and Patrick finally encounter each other, undress and amorously perform a mating ritual in which they quickly transform into their alien forms, but are interrupted by Press, who tries to get Eve to get away from Patrick. Patrick then transforms into an even more monstrous alien form and quickly overpowers Press and Dennis. Then Laura begs Eve for help, appealing to her human side. Eve impales Patrick with her back fins by extending them. But Patrick then turns on her and seemingly kills her. Press then stabs Patrick in the back with a pitchfork coated with Dennis' blood, causing Patrick to die and disintegrate, putting an end to his reign of terror against mankind. Patrick is later given a funeral to remember the human that he was and not the alien beast that he became after going to Mars. Appearance and forms Patrick has two types of alien forms: Bipedal and quadrupedal. The bipedal form is a male version of Sil and Eve's form. This form is only seen during the mating scene with Eve. The quadrupedal form is for combat and is more massive and monstrous, his jaw also splits in two forming mandibles. In this form, he demonstrated the ability to split his head in two, thus forming a dual-headed form. He also has a penis-like tentacle for impregnating females or killing. His different appearance may be due to being a former human infected with alien DNA and not a true alien. Gallery Images Patrick Ross 3.jpg Patrick Ross 2.jpg|Patrick's monstrous quadripedal form. Species ii large 02.jpg|Patrick's face closeup PatrickBipedal.jpg|Patrick's bipedal form. Screenshot 26.jpg Screenshot 35.jpg|Eve impales Patrick with her back fins in an attempt to protect Laura. Screenshot 34.jpg|Patrick roaring Screenshot 27.jpg|Patrick stabbed by the pitchfork in the back Screenshot 30.jpg|Patrick Ross' defeat Videos Species II (10 12) Movie CLIP - Mating Ritual (1998) HD Species II (11 12) Movie CLIP - Killing the Monster (1998) HD Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Rapists Category:Male